clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flystar55555
Welcome, Guest. Please leave a message. Warning: This message will not self destruct. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey what's sup! I will unblock him and block him without IP block. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... That is weird. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I know. Its not just him though. The wiki isn't fun anymore. Stopping vandalism and all is one thing, but when we need to turn on freaking ProtectSite just to clean up 30 things of vandalism that got right under us.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Glacier at Pizza Parlor Now! I shall be waiting! TurtleShroom Cactus Card?! What was up with the cactus and the coins and the Jet Pack?! HOW?! TurtleShroom RE: Cards Two things: 1. What does that Cactus do? What is its animation? 2. Do you happen to have a "spare" code? (Probably not, but who knows?) I'd settle with the cactus... because I MUST SEE THAT CACTUS IN ACTION! TurtleShroom RE: RE: Cards I know. By the way, you should edit/view (and EDIT) these mainspace articles: "Link (song)", Link, Burger Khan, and especially 一人は非常にスマートですコンピュータで (I call him Mathster) Stories ARE GREAT! Keep up the good work! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah! "Ditto"! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, can I be in one of your adventures? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! OK. My penguin's name is the same as my username. He looks exactly like the picture on his article, except he has a bell and green belt on. You can't miss it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Glacier's full... ... I'm on Fjord, Pizza Parlor. Man, I wish CP would add the USA to their list of rooms. :) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Flystarr costume Want me to make one of MS Paint? I'll do it tommorow. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. I'm done. Here it is. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 16:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I couldn't make a jumpsuit so I made a Roman Helmet instead. Jumpsuits are hard on MS Paint. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Im inviting everyone on the wiki. Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! I meant on this wiki.Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Shh... ...I can't tell 'till tomorrow afternoon. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I just finished making the third puzzle. It'll be uploaded on Christmas. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ GRRR! I fell for your trick... was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 03:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi-quality! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 23:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Film Which characters do you want to act as? Take your pick. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Siggy Copier? People can have the same siggys you know! Bcool 17:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC)BcoolBcool 17:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Contest Ok Flystar, It was a Easy One. I'll Give you a Picture ASAP. --Spongebobrocks09 22:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Not just the webmasters, I chose Alex001 last time because I did come up with the idea... I know you weren't talking to me, I was just saying that not only webmasters get to choose, then again, Spongebobrocks09 shouldn't have chosen without permission. Maybe, or, he thinks that he can choose who he wants and chose the first person he could think of, or, the final option, he thinks that you're awesome. Before you do that, was it a week since I chose alex? Because if it was, I choose you. Wait, no, Saturday, so you will be chosen on Saturday, ok? Ok Award Hey, Flystar, I've made an award for people who I like on this wiki, and this wiki only, and, since you're one of my best buds, here you go! Hey Flystar, guess what, i'm a Bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Wiki! -Metalmanager Please Help Me, Flystar! On CP Wiki, there's a Non User who is messing up User pages and has the F Word over and over again! i Backspaced it all, But how do i get my REAL page back? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Flystar55555: Medium Quality --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I'll do that after I re-write the Zero article, TurtleShroom deleted it because of the whole Angel demon things. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 16:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) On your user page it says "Warning:Do not edit these pages without permission for me". hate to burst your bubble, but this is a website that anyone can edit. I suggest you remove it. Anyone can edit any page. Anyone. Read the COC, if you havent already. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Metalmanager block me on club penguin wiki. Tell Metalmanager (on his talk) to unblock me User:OOJH123. PLZ!! I really like that wiki!!~User:OOJH123 I know what happened! I never blocked you! When I block an IP, it says "Block the last IP used by this user" and I click yes on that. There is a recurring glitch in wikis that when i do that, it blocks another user! It happened with me! Don't worry, I will get you unblocked! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 15:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Flystar! Wazzup? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Flystar I saw you added your character to my brawl article thanks! User: Tails6000 Regarding Photoshop What picture do you want on it? There are like 3 pictures of you in the article. Once you show me the picture you want, then I'll get started. (Talk to me!) Here's the finished siggy; Most of it is red, however I added a little bit of orange to give it contrast. If you don't like it, I will try to redo it. (Talk to me!) Flystar this is for you! Hey Flystar Its Tails saying that your an unlockable for my game of Tails6000 and the Secret Rings you can be a story character or an arena character just for real your usable in both after story mode you can do it again with two different characters than just Tails and Explorer. Just to tell you. User: Tails6000 Mistake The yelow section of your land is in Pengolia. There will be a border dispute. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Mistake No, it would mess up all of the other maps. Make up a large island or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Land Do you mean LAND or IS'LAND? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Why don't you obtain a series of volcanic islands that can be a parody of Hawaii? That would work. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Taerkwondo or Karate or some Martial Arts? You mentioned side kick, axe kick, round kick and other kicks. Do you do some type of martial art? --The FluffMiester 23:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface? He's Merely my Best Friend Since 6th Grade. I continue his legacy though. But I'll give you a few words. You were my apprentice in the Top Agents program. Don't say who I am. --The FluffMiester 23:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I admit, he made this account for me. However you know my true identity! --The FluffMiester 23:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Btw, Happyface wants to know what belt you are in Taekwondo. --The FluffMiester 18:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Congratulations! Your application was accepted, and you received the status of Sysop! Congratulations! (Talk to me!) 03:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Wait... (concerning absence) ... that was what happened to me! I also had the very same problem. All you have to do is to refresh the wiki page, or just try to press the address bar again. ----Alex001 08:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) formula here RE: Abyss Knights came from Diablo, I not sure about the others. -- 22:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Doom Knights and Abyss Knights are from Diablo 2, but the picture is from MechQuest or something I think. (Talk to me!) 23:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Smash Pengs Could you shift all the content from the Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu to Super Smash Penguins Three-in-one Combo? The one you are editing has merged. I did not delete that as it still needs it's contents to be merged inside. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *sniff*........ He's not Robbsi? ..................................that sure is a spirit crusher............................. prove it, please......................... --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Jsudsu is not me Hello. Jsudsu9988 is actually my best friend. Please refrain from calling him me. -Lord Swiss Ninja Response Here's my problematic signature. --Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week 23:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) --Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week 23:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Signature My signature isn't giving a link to my page, and I heard you can help. So, do you think you can help me out? Have a good one. --Screwball86 00:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Signature I'm happy to say that it did work. Thanks for everything. --Screwball86 01:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Halloween Happy Halloweem, Flystar! Recently, I found this awesome astrophysics program you might like. It's called Universe Sandbox. It's a gravity simulator that simulates the motions of objects under the laws of gravity. However, there's a twist -- YOU control the universe. You control the masses, diameters, densities, velocities, and other properties of ALL the objects in the simulation. You can also delete and add objects, and simulate the motions of dust and ring particles. Speaking of rings, did I say that you can add rings to Earth and make the Moon rip them off? There's much more, but those are the core features. The program can be downloaded here for free. Unfortunately, there's a catch. You get a free one-hour trial, and then the interactive features shut off. You can still control time and view simulations, but you can't manipulate them. There's a good side and a bad side to this. The bad side is that you have to purchase a license for the interactive features. The good side is that once you purchase a license, you can install Universe Sandbox on any computer and still get the interactive features up and running without paying again, plus the features last forever. Also, you can pay as much as you want for the license. You pay as much as you think the program is worth. I bought the program for just under $10. Hope you like the program, if you can get it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) 'View this template 20:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you want..... it's very cool, I made Neptune orbit Saturn and rip its rings off...... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) uhhhh dude? I'M NOT IN DARKTAN'S ARMY!!!! why did ya do that?unless a vandal did it. Tails6000 22:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) CyberNation You should make an account for the entire CPFW. Make the leader name Webmaster, and tell us the password on CP. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 01:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, Happyface. I don't wanna make an account cuz I am barely gonna play it. I got CP and this wiki, which keeps me busy most of the time. Hey Hey Flystar. Can Snowpoint City and Snowhio be cities in Flystonia? --Gary the Gaget Dude 15:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ham Do not eat ham, against religion - including pork and steak. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Need a B-Crat to promote Z K. Hey Flystar! I'm Anniemoose98, you may or may not know me as a BOSS here but, you are the only online B-crat at the moment and User:Z K has enough votes (actually, more than he needs.) to become a Sysop. Have a Glorious Day! --Anniem۝۝se 20:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Demonstrator Jack image Thanks for offering to make him, here is what I want: *Head: Beta Testing hat (party hat or builder hat) *Item: Laptop (he sometimes borrows Benny's laptop to take nots on his tests) *Outfit: I think a green t-shirt would work *Shoes: Sandals 00:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) _SA Promotion Can I be your personal assistant? We could think up missions and Spy Phone stuff together! Also, can I add Capital Emperor City to the teleport list? Yours, KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 05:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: About the thingy. Well, can I at least make the links on the Spy Phone? Just so that they exist? KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 00:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you still here???? Thanks Ice20039 Likes Games!!!!!!! 18:20, February 16, 2014 (UTC)